What's a Kiss?
by TROLOLOFAILURE
Summary: Uh... This is just a plotless naruGaa fluff... PLEASE READ! At least do dat! One shot... Ill make more if u ask me. Even if its just ONE person, Ill do it, all right! :D


So yeah, this isn't a perverted fan fiction… I'll probably rate it T or something… Oh yeah… It will be probably an one-shot unless someone wants me to write more… I do not own Naruto and bla bla bla… That lucky Kishimoto bastard does… This has yaoi, or s

So yeah, this isn't a perverted fan fiction… I'll probably rate it T or something… Oh yeah… It will be probably an one-shot unless someone wants me to write more… I do not own Naruto and bla bla bla… That lucky Kishimoto bastard does… This has yaoi, or shounen ai if you prefer. ENTIRELY NaruGaa fluff (and yes I DO like seeing Gaara as the uke… Or in this case as the "shy" one… hehehe…) _**HERE IT GOES!!**_ D

Oh and PLZ be nice! 

PS: This story is being told by Marina, my alter ego! XD

**What's a kiss?**

Gaara was wondering about the same subject for days now. It was starting to get on his nerves. Of course, he didn't have the habit to sleep, (even tough he could do it now) or else he could not have the mood to hear those damned BORING meetings… Ok, he WAS the Kazekage, but PHU-LEASE he's 16, darn it! And nowadays, he didn't even listened to them. That one question always pounding in his head:

"_What's a kiss? What does it means?"_

Like hell he knew… Lets face it, when it comes to relationships, Gaara is quite the retard… I cant blame him, tough… Uh? Oh yeah… Err-hem… And frankly he didn't have the guts to ask some one… I mean he DOES have a reputation to maintain… If I couldn't freaking read minds, we would NEVER knew of this… So! One day he finally cracked (in the middle of a meeting, lol).

"ARGH!! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" With this, the 'so self controlled' Kazekage stormed off leaving confused dudes in the meeting room…

He walked around the streets of Suna until realization dawned upon him. Gaara hit his own head with his hand when he remembered:

"_Naruto is in Suna… He IS my best friend… I could count on him to not let the question… NO. Absolutely NOT ASKING THAT BIG MOUTHED IDIOT… But… my other chances aren't much better… If I ask Temari, she'll probably faint or storm off searching for the person who put this question on my head… and kill it… If I ask Kankurou… __Well probably I'll have to hear the 'OWWW HES IN LOVE' theme or worst… If I ask Marina… She'll teach me perverted things to do with my 'partner' in bed… GAWD."_

(yes, my darlings, I'd do that…) Gaara pondered on his chances and decided

"_Naruto then…"_ And with a sigh, he went to find his blond friend.

"If I'm not wrong, he'll probably be at the Ramen shop…" Gaara muttered to himself. And he guessed well. He found Naruto eating his tenth bowl of mizu Ramen. Right when he finished it, he turned around and shouted:

"OI! Gaara! Over here!" And darn its hard not to notice a loud dude like Naruto… He could be spotted if you were in the middle of a pitch black South Pole in the middle of a friggin' storm…

"…Naruto… Hel-" He was cut off by a friendly glomp, by Naruto… "…Hyper much, I suppose? Sometimes you are such a dumb ass…"

"Mhe… Shut up! Just 'cause you're the Kazekage, that doesn't give ya the right to boss around and insult people." Naruto said while pushing away from the red head.

"Actually, it does." With that Naruto bursted out laughing. Gaara's lips twitched a bit almost revealing a weak smile, but it was to faint to be noticed.

"So, Gaara, what's up?" Naruto asked with one of his ear to ear smiles.

"…Actually I wanted to ask you something…" Gaara said with his usual low tone.

"OH… And what is it??" He asked again with another smile.

"I wanted to ask you in another place… IN _**PRIVATE.**_ Is that okay?"

"Sure! Then off we go to your room!" Gaara didn't even had the chance to argue, he was already being pulled by the blonde. They got there pretty quickly or Gaara thought so… He was too focused on HOW THE HECK IS HE GONNA ASK-

"Gaara? We're here." A "Uh?" Was what he got as an answer from Gaara.

"Were you spacing off of or something?"

"Uh… Yeah… I guess…" With this, Gaara closed the door behind him. Then they just stood up in the room, staring at each other. After minutes of awkward silence, Naruto was nervous that he was in the same room as Gaara… It was weird but some how he just wanted to take the red head and embrace him, protect him, and be with him for all time… He felt like that for a while, but never had the backbone he needed to tell his crush how he felt… _"Maybe… Just maybe, this would be a good time… no… I can't just do it like that! He could never talk to me again!"_ But the silence was starting to creep Naruto, so he took the first word, breaking the silence: "So… What did you wanted to ask me then?" Gaara pondered on his words and spoke: "…Hum… I was wondering… What…" He took a deep breath "IWASWONDERINGWHATTHEHECKISAKISS!" The only words that echoed in his head were _"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! I BLEW IT!"_

To his amazement, Naruto started giggling… then laughing… then falling back from lack of air… To this, Gaara's face tone got incredibly red, I must add. He lifted a wrist in a menacing way saying "It isn't funny!" Which, of course, only made Naruto laugh more. _"But, this is perfect! Think Naruto… HA! Make a quick excuse… ThEN think on how the heck am I gonna tell him!"_

"It-it's just that-that I've never thought-HaHAHA! Ok… ok… I'm done… I just wasn't expecting that kind of question from YOU!" And laughed a bit more, although on the inside he was plotting secretly a smooth way how to run things with Gaara. A few minutes later, he finally stopped, when realization dawned upon him.

"Done?" Gaara said with an irritated voice.

"Done!" Naruto stared at Gaara and said, while pondering "Now how should I put this?... There are many ways to put a kiss… Take this as an example: If you kiss someone on the cheek, that mean you care for that person as a friend or a family member… Never saw Marina or Sakura doing that?"

"Yeah…"

"SO! Moving on… If you kiss someone on the hand while holding it, it's an example of affection that is usually seen around lovers. The same thing is if you kiss someone on the lips.

"On the li-" Gaara was cut off when Naruto got closer, and tenderly kissed Gaara, pressing his lips against Gaara's, then pulling away slowly, expecting for the red head's reaction. Gaara was surprised with a blank expression on his face. When he got down to earth again, he stared at Naruto before turning to a red that defied even the colour of his hair.

"Gaara?" _"AW MAN! Don't tell me that…"_ Naruto's voice was soft, but with a hint of worry that his crush didn't felt the same about him. The softness in Naruto's voice made Gaara stiff and… He fainted. When Gaara woke up, he found himself in Naruto's arms, which were tightly holding him. Gaara blushed again (squee!) and asked very shyly,

"Na-Naruto… then… if-if this is just for… for…"

"Shhh… Gaara… I-I… I love you." Gaara's eyes widened in shock. He was stupefied for moments, but gained the courage to relpy.

"I… Lo-love you too… Naruto…"

And once again they kissed. _"After all… A kiss isn't so hard to understand…"_ Gaara tought before giving to the pleasure that was Naruto. HIS Naruto.

The End

AWWW…. So darn cute! XD I must say, If I weren't so controlled (coughliecough) I would have squee'd till the end of the day! D I hope ye all liked it! :bows:

R&R please! Or else, I'll just go and stalk you, and steal you cookies! >:D


End file.
